


Snow

by ElectricAlice



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricAlice/pseuds/ElectricAlice
Summary: Just more fanart of this ship
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: Fan Artwork of "The Queen's Gambit" (TV)





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to draw those two  
> (hopefully tumblr will allow the images to show)

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version on tumblr](https://electricalice.tumblr.com/post/638306274450227200/i-needed-to-draw-these-two-so-badly)


End file.
